


Изгнание

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Occupation of Bajor, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к сериалу. Секрет Башира раскрылся задолго до его назначения на ДС9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изгнание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45844) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Drumming Song, и всей команде Star Trek 2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.

Как оказалось, писатели были неправы — по крайней мере, в отношении температуры. В изгнании, конечно, было темно, но в случае Джулиана Башира — не оцепеняюще холодно, а тепло и влажно.

— Наклоните голову, пожалуйста, — с профессиональной любезностью велел Башир, придерживая голову пациента чуть повыше уха, стараясь не задеть чувствительных хребтов и чешуек. Он провел кожным регенератором над бровным хребтом, залечивая рану, — Поморгайте и скажите, если почувствуете боль.

— Боли нет, — пациент казался слегка удивленным, но Башир никогда не мог понять из-за чего кардассианцы не доверяют его профессионализму — из-за вида или из-за пола.

По своему опыту Башир знал, что кардассианцы — по крайней мере те, с которыми он познакомился на Терок Нор — иначе представляли себе медицинскую заботу. Праздные вопросы или непрошеные советы редко приходились ко двору, однако, что-то заставило его произнести:

— Вам следует быть осторожнее. Чуть в сторону, и вы бы поранили глаз.

— Неужели вас бы это расстроило, доктор?

Башир застыл на месте, уставившись в неповрежденные глаза необычного цвета.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы пребывали в целости и сохранности, — ответил он, мысленно одернув себя.

Кардассианец задумчиво смотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Интересно, сказали бы вы то же самое, если бы знали, как я получил эту рану?

— Мне это не важно, — решительно ответил Башир. Он приехал, чтобы приносить пользу, исполнять врачебный долг. — Вы мой пациент. Больше мне ничего не нужно знать.

Кардассианец улыбнулся, ответ явно его позабавил.

— Что-то еще, сэр? — спросил Башир. Пациент был одет в штатское, но что-то в его манере поведения говорило о высоком ранге.

— Гарак, — поправил тот.

Кардассианцы обычно не представлялись не дожидаясь вопроса — это было проявление благосклонности, и даже такая мелочь была драгоценна Баширу в его одинокой жизни на станции.

— Что-то еще, мистер Гарак? — спросил он.

— Хотелось бы спросить у вас кое-что, — сообщил Гарак.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Башир осторожно кивнул.

— Вы уже ужинали?

\----

Джулиан то любил, то ненавидел бар Кварка, потому что, с одной стороны, в нем всегда полно кардассианских солдат на разных стадиях опьянения, а, с другой, Кварк никогда не упускал возможность получить лишнюю прибыль, и поэтому его репликатор был запрограммирован на куда большее число земных блюд, чем тот, что стоял в комнатах Башира.

— Доктор Башир! — устремился к ним Кварк, когда они остановились в дверях, — вам как обычно? — спросил он, хотя судя по тому, как скользнул его взгляд к Гараку, тот интересовал его куда больше, чем заказ Джулиана.

— Может, у вас найдется столик в уголке потише? — Гарак кивнул в направлении второго этажа бара.

— Идемте за мной, — Кварк всегда старался излучать радушие, но сейчас что-то в его прищуре сказало Баширу, что их ожидает особенное внимание.

— Могу я предложить вам выпить, доктор? — Гарак взял в руки меню.

Башир не был уверен, что ему стоит пить с незнакомцами, не говоря уже о кардассианцах неопределенного ранга, но почему-то произнес:

— Этим вечером я не на дежурстве. Какие у вас идеи?

— О, уверен, у нашего хозяина под барной стойкой найдется что-нибудь стоящее, — Гарак любезно улыбнулся.

— У меня не лучшие отношения с темными сортами канара, — предупредил Башир, не желая обидеть.

— Не волнуйтесь, я думал о чем-то более нестандартном, — Гарак жестом подозвал Кварка. Последовал тихий разговор о сортах и годах урожая, и наконец они сошлись на чем-то, что, судя по их виду, удовлетворило Гарака, а Кварку принесло немалый куш.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос? — произнес Башир.

Гарак кивнул.

— Не то, чтобы мне не была приятна ваша компания, но зачем вы меня пригласили? — спросил он. Кардассианцы считали прямые вопросы неэлегантными, но, как правило, отвечали на них — видимо, инопланетянам неловкость прощалась.

— Возможно, мне было любопытно, как человек оказался на вашем месте, — ответил Гарак.

Башир задумался. Это могло быть правдой, в конце концов, его ситуация была необычной.

— Я пролетал мимо, когда на станции понадобилась срочная медицинская помощь. Я предложил свои услуги и в результате остался здесь, — ответил он.

Кварк вернулся с маленькой бутылочкой чего-то ядовито-синего, даже ярче ромуланского эля, и парой изящных пиал. Гарак наполнил обе пиалы и протянул одну из них Джулиану.

На ощупь та оказалась теплой — видимо, этот напиток подавали горячим. Башир приподнял ее, и неуверенно, но искренне улыбнулся.

— Ваше здоровье, — весело сказал он.

Гарак в ответ наморщил бровный гребень, и оба они отхлебнули. Башир ожидал, что напиток будет напоминать канар, и приготовился к вязкой едкости, но тот оказался неожиданно сладким, с травяным послевкусием.

Гарак внимательно наблюдал за его рекцией и снова улыбнулся, когда Джулиан с видимым удовольствием отхлебнул еще.

— Это тамарат, — поянил он, — Готовится из плодов, растущих на Коре II.

— Мне нравится, — сообщил Башир, хотя это и так было очевидно по выражению его лица.

— Я предполагал, что он придется вам по вкусу, — сказал Гарак, и, хотя он продолжал любезно улыбаться, двусмысленность в его голосе заставила Башира нервно поерзать на стуле.

— Мистер Гарак, — начал Башир, но тот перебил его взмахом руки.

— О, просто Гарак. Простой, незатейливый Гарак.

Так он и поверил.

— Джулиан Башир, — наконец сообщил он, решив назвать полное имя, и позволить мистеру Безымянному Гараку самому решить, как обращаться.

— Рад познакомиться, — в голосе Гарака звучало тепло. — Теперь, когда со знакомством покончено, могу я убедить вас позволить мне заказать ужин? Раз уж я так удачно угадал с тамаратом.

Джулиан вдруг заметил, что его пиала пуста, и велел себе притормозить. Гарак ждал ответа, глядя на него так пристально, что Баширу стало не по себе.

— Я... — он на секунду засомневался, но Гарак лишь снова наполнил и протянул ему пиалу .

Он принял ее, несколько секунд беспомощно рассматривая содержимое, а затем произнес:

— Закажите, пожалуйста.

\----

— Прошлый вечер вы провели в интересной компании, — заметил Одо за завтраком.

— Вы видели нас? — Башир посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от баджорской каши.

— Я о вас слышал, — ответил Одо, и его рот принял форму, в которой Башир научился различать сдержанное веселье. — Когда Кварку перепадает неожиданная прибыль, он сплетничает еще больше обычного.

— О, — произнес Джулиан, — вчера вечером он пришел ко мне на прием, а затем пригласил меня поужинать.

— И Вы согласились? Я думал, вы едите только со мной, доктор, — Одо хмыкнул, притворно обидевшись.

Башир закатил глаза.

— Не волнуйтесь, Одо, нашим еженедельным завтракам это не помешает. Я бы ни за что не бросил своего товарища-изгоя.

Он произнес это в шутку, но Одо серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, доктор. Вы не станете бросать никого в беде - многие здесь это подтвердят.

— Одо, — произнес Джулиан, смущенно опустив взгляд

— Кстати об этом, скоро у вас появятся новые пациенты.

— Та же причина? — Башир нахмурился и вздохнул.

Одо кивнул.

— И вы ничего не можете поделать, — печально продолжил Башир

Одо фыркнул.

— В чем я его обвиню, доктор? Вы же знаете, как здесь к подобному относятся. — Он на секунду замолк, и посмотрел в сторону. — Возможно, вам бы удалось убедить кого-нибудь что это... непрактично. Сами знаете, как кардассианцы ценят практичность.

— О, и правда, — горько ответил Башир. — Почему бы и нет? Что за утро без риска для жизни.

Одо встал и неловко похлопал его по плечу.

— Я знаю, что вы не их не бросите, — сказал он и удалился.

Башир несколько секунд рассматривал пустую тарелку, а затем шепотом выругался.

\----

Тем же утром он осмотрел четырех баджорцев, и ему потребовались все силы, чтобы скрыть кипение гнева. Удушающий жар плавильных печей, истощение от работы без передышки в ужасных условиях — он уже смирился с потребностью лечить их последствия, с самого его прибытия они были неизменны, и, по крайней мере, когда надзиратели притаскивали баджорцев на грани обморока, ему удавалось украдкой вводить тем укрепляющие витаминные составы.

Однако, причиной этих ран не были тяжелые условия — их наносили преднамеренно, неоднократно, с особой жестокостью, и оттого все казалось совершенно безнадежным.

Гнева хватило на то, чтобы, подавив страх, начать действовать.

Он не часто заходил в штаб, но охрана без вопросов пропустила его, и он вежливо кивнул младшему офицеру, которому обычно отдавал заказы на лекарства, прежде чем направиться в кабинет гала Дуката.

— Могу я поговорить с вами? — он смотрел прямо в лицо Дукату, не опуская почтительно взгляд. Почему-то тому это нравилось.

— Конечно, конечно, — Дукат положил изолинейный падд на стол. — Что-то случилось, доктор?

— Случилось? — Башир пытался сохранять спокойствие.

Дукат понимающе, снисходительно улыбнулся.

— От меня не ускользнуло, доктор Башир, что вы приходите лишь тогда, когда у вас что-то не так. Ходят слухи, что вы, как бывший гражданин Федерации, сочувствуете баджорскому населению, но я-то знаю, что ваша медицинская забота не зависит от расы. Уверен, один кардассианский инженер с удовольствием взял бы вас под свое... покровительство, стоит лишь попросить.

— Я поступил так не поэтому, — ответил Башир. — Я сделал то, что считал правильным.

Дукат усмехнулся.

— Все так же цепляетесь за свои странные идеалы, доктор? Загадочное вы существо. К счастью для вас, я готов выслушать ваши мелочные тревоги в благодарность за оказанную помощь. Что на этот раз?

— Надзиратель Патак, — сказал Башир. — Я оспариваю не его право наказывать, но меру. Он нарушает ход работы.

— Хм? — Дукат откинулся на спинку кресла. — Каким образом?

— Бессмысленно доводить вполне крепких и здоровых рабочих до невозможности выполнять свои обязанности.

Дукат прищурился.

— Порядок следует поддерживать, мой добрый доктор. Нарушители должны быть наказаны.

— Я осведомлен о стандартных дисциплинарных процедурах, — размеренно произнес Башир, — но мне незнаком протокол, требующий длительных воспитательных сеансов наедине.

— Наедине? — Дукат выглядел озадаченным. — Наказание должно быть публичным, в воспитательных целях. Вы уверены, доктор?

— Думаю, да, — напряженно произнес Башир.

— Подумайте еще, доктор, — предостерег его Дукат, и Джулиан, понимая, что тот имел в виду, с трудом поборол желание сглотнуть. — Будьте абсолютно уверены.

— Я уверен. Одо подтвердит.

— Ну что ж, — словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем, у Дуката на лице поселилась приветливая улыбка, тем более устрашающая, что она обещала вышеупомянутому надзирателю. — Я займусь этим вопросом.

Башир встал и неглубоко поклонился.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, действительно ощущая благодарность.

— Не благодарите, доктор. Если бы я знал, что вы регулярно ужинаете с кардассианцами, то давно пригласил бы вас в доказательство своей благосклонности.

Джулиан замер.

— Это было бы любезно с вашей стороны, но совершенно не обязательно.

— Я сам решаю, что обязательно, доктор. Не забывайте об этом, — этим замечанием Дукат отпустил его, и Башир сбежал так быстро, как позволяла вежливость.

\----

Принимая должность, он думал, что кардассианский военный главврач скинет на него всех скучных, тривиальных пациентов, оставив себе экзотические случаи и исследования. Он ошибался.

— Вы умнее, чем кажетесь на первый взгляд, — отрезала доктор Деналли. — Кардассианцы ценят талант.

Так и случилось. Башир был благодарен — как бы ни был ужасен Терок Нор, он ценил сугубо деловой подход Деналли как к медицине, так и к профессиональным отношениям.

— Он снова мутировал, — проворчала она, глядя сквозь микроскоп на образец вируса. — Башир, посмотрите на этот кошмар. Неудивительно, что мы не можем его подавить, с такой-то скоростью мутации.

Он послушно посмотрел в объектив, и сразу понял о чем шла речь, но ему в голову пришла идея.

— Что, если применить терапию не к концу последовательности, а к середине?

Деналли открыла было рот, но ничего не сказала, задумавшись. Наконец она потерла его лопатку костяшками пальцев — странный ободряющий жест кардассианцев — и произнесла:

— Знаете, у вас и правда отлично получается. Для мужчины.

— Вы слишком добры, — Башир не потрудился скрыть улыбку.

— Мне все еще кажется, что вам стоит отправить ту статью в министерство науки, — сказала она, повернувшись к консоли. — Знаю, вас не интересует карьера, — судя по тону, она считала это смехотворной ложью, — но разве вы не хотите поделиться знаниями?

Он пожал плечами и снова посмотрел в объектив.

— Я не возражаю против этого. Если вам кажется, что эту статью следует представить, почему бы не подписать ее вашим именем?

— Потому что это не моя работа, а Федерация поступила глупо, вышвырнув вас.

Башир впился в нее взглядом и вздохнул.

— Несла, — мягко произнес он, — ничто не заставит их принять меня назад. Ничто.

Она сникла и, наконец, проворчала:

— Значит, Кардассии повезло. Подайте мне портативный секвенсер, пожалуйста.

\----

Если честно, он не ожидал снова увидеть Гарака, тем более в своей гостиной, вернувшись после смены.

— Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, что я притушил свет и прибавил температуру, пока ждал вас. — Гарак встал навстречу застывшему в дверях Джулиану.

— Не думал, что снова вас увижу, — произнес Башир после долгого молчания, решив все же не начинать скандалить и выяснять, как Гарак попал сюда.

Тот улыбнулся так, что по спине у Джулиана побежали мурашки.

— Моя работа вынуждает меня много путешествовать, и в ближайшее время она будет включать регулярные визиты на Терок Нор.

— Вот как, — Башир неуверенно шагнул к нему. — И кем же вы работаете?

— Министерство финансов не оставляет своим чиновникам свободного времени, — с мученическим выражением лица сообщил Гарак.

— Вы налоговый инспектор? — Башир не смог скрыть недоверия.

— Надеюсь, нашим отношениям это не повредит.

— Нисколько, — смутился Джулиан. — Надеюсь, ко мне у вас нет претензий.

— Мой дорогой доктор, — Гарак подошел еще ближе, — вы, пожалуй, самый честный изгнанник Федерации, что когда-либо платил налоги Кардассианскому Союзу.

— Спасибо, наверное, — Джулиан подавил желание отпрянуть. Гарак вызывал у него недоверие — но неудивительно, что он знал о Башире. На Терок Нор его депортация не была тайной. — Могу я узнать, зачем вы здесь?

— Чтобы передать вам это, — Гарак вложил в его ладонь изолинейный стержень.

— Что это? — стержень оказался теплым на ощупь, видимо, нагрелся в кармане Гарака.

— Вы говорили, что прочли тот ужасный невыразительный роман, и я не мог оставить это так — из всей кардассианской литературы вы прочли именно эту безвкусную чушь.

— Мне он понравился, — возразил Башир.

— Я решил убедить себя, что причиной тому было отсутствие примера для сравнения. Прочитайте это и расскажите, что думаете.

— Спасибо, — негромко ответил Башир. В тот раз за ужином они успели обсудить литературу, и он признался, что хотел бы почитать кардассианскую классику, но не знал с чего начать.

— Тогда, возможно, вы будете так добры, что снова присоединитесь ко мне за ужином?

\----

Хлеб в клаэстронском ресторане напомнил ему роти, о чем он задумчиво сообщил.

Гарак заинтересовался:

— Это что-то с вашей родины?

— Да, из теплых регионов Земли, — ответил Башир и мысленно пнул себя — Гарак мог и не знать откуда он.

— Вы далеко от дома, — заметил тот, наливая им обоим по бокалу клаэстронского вина, которое принес официант.

— Вы тоже, — сухо ответил Джулиан.

Гарак рассмеялся.

— Вы правы. Все мы здесь вдали от дома, — его голос стал тише, и от его тона мелкие волоски на хребте Башира встали дыбом.

— Вы уже бывали на Баджоре? Я имею в виду, до сих пор.

— О, я много где побывал, доктор. В том числе на Клаэстроне IV. Вы уже пробовали тамошнюю кухню?

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — Джулиан скромно улыбнулся, — я обычно ем у себя, ходить по ресторанам одному...— он замолк, смущенный.

— Одиноко, — ласково закончил Гарак, и Башир покраснел еще сильнее.

— Нет, нет, я не имел в виду... у меня есть Одо.

Гарак склонил голову набок, и губы его изогнулись в улыбке, которую Башир никак не мог назвать дружелюбной.

— Ваш... близкий друг, доктор?

Баширу потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что тот имел в виду, и он запнулся:

— О! О, нет, мы просто... он изоморф, так что, можно сказать, мы оба здесь чужаки.

Напряженная улыбка Гарака сменилась удовлетворенной. Кардассианцев что, всех учат делать лицо, как у обожравшегося кота?

— Значит, дружба основанная на изоляции? Очень надеюсь, доктор, что у наших отношений будут другие причины.

— Уверен в этом, — неловко ответил Джулиан. Гарак лишь негромко рассмеялся и снова наполнил его бокал.

\----

— Со мной правда так скучно, доктор? — сухо спросил Одо, когда Башир в очередной раз зевнул.

— Нет, простите, — ответил Башир. — Последние несколько дней я поздно ложился. — Он отхлебнул красного чая, молясь, чтобы кофеин поскорее подействовал.

— У вас был гость? — для существа с крайне ограниченным набором выражений лиц, Одо отлично умел намекать на что-то неприличное.

— Он учил меня играть в котру, — раздраженно ответил Башир.

— Уверен, что так, — Одо несколько секунд молча наблюдал, как Джулиан ест, а затем негромно произнес: — И все же, доктор. Будьте осторожны.

— Одо, все в порядке. Он мне не навредит.

— До меня доходили тревожные слухи о нем. Мне кажется, он член Обсидианового Ордена.

Башир поперхнулся чаем, и Одо пришлось похлопать его по спине.

— Ну, конечно. Одо, вам не кажется, что вы несколько параноидальны? Он — финансовый чиновник, а не какой-то... шпион.

— Вы в этом уверены? — произнес Одо. Баширу захотелось рассмеяться, настолько нелепыми казались ему обвинения, но Одо был совершенно серьезен.

— Даже если и так, скрывать мне нечего, — наконец сообщил он и залпом допил чай.

\----

— Вы быстро учитесь, — заметил Гарак, глядя на доску котры.

— Я врач, — ответил Башир.

— Да, полагаю, врач, не умеющий быстро обрабатывать новую информацию, не преуспел бы в своей профессии, — Гарак протянул руку и хладнокровно уничтожил левый фланг Башира.

— Это не только моя заслуга. Вы хороший учитель, — Джулиан откинулся на спинку кресла, обдумывая стратегию. Шансов на победу практически не осталось, и хотя это злило его, он все же был рад, что Гарак не поддается — по крайней мере, не слишком.

Он сделал ход, на что Гарак приподнял бровный гребень.

— Но, возможно, у вас есть необычные преимущества, — беспечно произнес он.

Башир застыл как вкопанный.

Гарак, все еще склонившийся над доской, посмотрел на него.

— О, — протянул он, — я так и думал. Не стоит беспокоиться, доктор, у кардассианцев другое мнение на этот счет.

— Знаю, — напряженно ответил Башир. Уже год прошел с тех пор как секрет его модификаций раскрылся, его исключили из Звездного Флота и депортировали с территории Федерации, но он никак не мог перестать нервничать из-за этого.

— Ну что же, дорогой мой, — успокаивающе начал Гарак, пристально глядя Джулиану в глаза, — вы же не думаете, что это повлияет на мое мнение о вас? Уверяю, это ничуть не умалит моего восхищения. Скорее наоборот. — Он сделал ход, разбив последнюю линию обороны Башира и лишив его пути к отступлению.

— Я не понимаю, — глухо произнес Джулиан, разглядывая свои поверженные войска.

Гарак осторожно взял Башира за кончики пальцев и подвел их к последнему оплоту на доске.

— Я же говорил, у нас другое мнение на этот счет. Вы знаете, сколько слухов о причинах вашей депортации ходит по станции? Вам не стоило этого скрывать, и все же вы прекрасно справились, лучше многих. Кардассианцы ценят талант, доктор.

Пальцы Гарака оказались на ощупь теплыми и шершавыми из-за чешуи.

— Мне так говорили, — тихо сказал Башир, не убирая руку.

— Сдавайтесь, — в устах Гарака это звучало скорее как просьба. Его пальцы, все еще переплетенные с пальцами Джулиана, смахнули оставшиеся фишки с доски.

\----

Взорвалась третья за последние несколько месяцев бомба в плавильном цехе, и медотсек был переполнен.

— Мне нужно расспросить его, — прорычал Одо.

— Сколько угодно, — ответил Башир, — как только он перестанет истекать кровью, — его пациент, кардассианский инженер, явно был преисполнен благодарности за возможность отдалить общение с Одо.

— Мне нужно расспросить их всех, — Одо выжидательно встал рядом с входной дверью, когда в палату влетел Дукат.

— Одо! — начал он, не сводя при этом взгляда с Башира и Деналли. — Где бунтари, ответственные за это?!

— Пока рано говорить кто это устроил, — ответил Одо. — Я сообщу как только найду виновного. Не раньше.

— Мне нужно имя. Как можно скорее, — сказал Дукат. — Найдите виновного, или этим займутся мои офицеры безопасности.

Башир с Одо печально переглянулись — офицеры Дуката нашли бы тому имя, но, скорее всего, оно не имело бы никакого отношения к преступнику.

— Я доложу вам немедленно, — наконец ответил Одо, и Дукат покинул медотсек.

На исходе дня, насыщенного очищением ран от осколков и исцелением плазменных ожогов, по пути в свои комнаты Джулиан заскочил к Одо в офис.

Одо не то, чтобы выглядел усталым, но его черты слегка расплылись.

— Доктор, — произнес он и замолчал.

Башир не стал садиться и вместо этого прислонился к стене у двери.

— Есть что-то необычное в сегодняшнем взрыве, — сказал он.

Одо склонил голову набок.

— Я осмотрел место взрыва. Устройство было установлено тем же способом, что и раньше. Сильно отличается только место, — и все же возражения в его голосе не слышалось.

— Мои пациенты тоже отличались, ни одного баджорца. Все очень тщательно спланировали.

Одо презрительно фыркнул:

— В прошлом месяце тоже не было убито ни одного баджорца. Сопротивление старается избегать этого.

Башир поморщился.

— Это нападение явно было рассчитано на то, чтобы ранить как можно большее количество кардассианцев. Так почему никто не погиб?

Ответа у Одо не нашлось, но он выглядел не менее встревоженным.

Несколько дней спустя, Одо поймал баджорца, который саботировал шаттл, убив тем самым восемнадцать солдат-кардассианцев. Дукат решил, что он же наверняка был виновен в недавних взрывах, но Одо однажды признался Баширу, что так и не нашел тому доказательств.

\----

Посреди ночи поступил вызов, и он, быстро набросив одежду, взял свою аптечку и направился к одному из шаттлов.

Дукат сидел в кресле пилота, готовясь к отлету. Пальцы его умело плясали по клавишам. Однажды он спросил Дуката, не служил ли тот рулевым на кардассианском звездолете — и получил в ответ непривычно искреннюю улыбку, вздох, и слова: “Уже годы прошли, но забыть такое невозможно“.

Полет к планете был недолог, но Дукат как обычно тщательно убедился, что за ними нет хвоста. На этой стороне планеты тоже была поздняя ночь, и они незамеченными проскользнули в дом Торы Напрем.

— О, слава пророкам, что вы прибыли так быстро, — сказала она и повела их в детскую.

Башир открыл аптечку, вынул сканер и переключил в специально разработанный им режим.

— Когда начался приступ? — он заметил, что девочка с трудом дышит, а сканер выдал вполне ожидаемую информацию.

— Прошлым утром, — Напрем прижалась к боку Дуката. — Я сделала все, как вы сказали — дала ей стимулятор и травы, мне казалось, это помогло, но потом ей стало хуже.

Джулиан положил руку на лоб девочки, проверяя температуру. Наконец он выключил сканер.

— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — тихо сказал он, стараясь не разбудить свою пациентку.

Напрем кивнула, и Башир проследовал за ней из детской.

— Мне жаль, что приходится спрашивать вас об этом, но это важно, — он постарался вложить в голос максимум сочувствия, — мне нужно знать все о погибшем ребенке — какие были симптомы?

Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Зиял? Она часто простужалась, но не... не думаю, что она...

— Подумайте, — подстегнул ее Башир, — припухлость в области плечевых гребней? Затрудненное дыхание?

Она тяжело вздохнула, явно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Мне... мне кажется да. Припухлость точно была, я как-то спрашивала у Скрэйна, нормально ли это, но вроде она была не такая сильная, как у Джализ.

Башир кивнул. Он надеялся на другой ответ, но это хотя бы давало пищу для размышлений.

— Мне нужно сделать кое-какие анализы, но я уверен, что это аутоиммунное заболевание, усиленное гибридной природой. Сегодня я хочу попробовать другой кортикостероид — он подавит симптомы, но важно, чтобы она как следует отдыхала, пока ей не станет лучше.

Напрем сжала губы и кивнула, и Башир вернулся в детскую. Он впрыснул лекарство, и скоро дыхание Джализ выровнялось.

— О, спасибо вам, — голос Напрем дрожал, и она оперлась о колыбель Джализ.

— Сообщите мне, есть что-то изменится, — сказал он, глядя на Дуката, на что тот кивнул.

Когда они снова оказались в шаттле, Дукат произнес:

— Для кардассианина, доктор, семья — это все. Поверьте, я умею быть благодарным.

— Я принес клятву, — сказал Джулиан. — Это моя обязанность.

Дукат ничего не ответил, но Башир знал, что благодарность того продержится лишь до тех пор, пока Джулиан держит язык за зубами.

\----

Следующим вечером под конец его смены в медотсек зашел Гарак.

Башир задумался было, откуда тот знает, когда Джулиан закончит работать, но то, как Деналли старательно избегала смотреть в их сторону, не оставляло места для догадок.

— Вы не поужинаете со мной, доктор? — Гарак ласково улыбнулся.

Джулиан сунул руки под стерилизующий луч и ответил:

— Хорошо, только вы не возражаете, если мы сперва зайдем в мои комнаты? Я бы хотел переодеться.

— Несомненно, — Гарак вежливо кивнул Деналли, а затем взял Башира под локоть и вывел из медотсека.

Оказавшись в своих комнатах, Джулиан произнес:

— Я на секунду, — и пошел в спальню, чтобы сменить кардассианскую форму гражданского врача на повседневную одежду. Когда он вышел, Гарак, ждавший прямо у двери, схватил его за руку.

— Я заходил к вам прошлым вечером, но вас не было, — Гарак прищурился.

— Зачем вы приходили так поздно? — мысль о слежке заставила Башира занервничать.

Гарак шагнул ближе:

— Вы были с кем-то другим?

— Только в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Не понимаю, как это вас касается, — огрызнулся Башир.

Гарак издал похожий на отрывистое шипение звук — Джулиан нечасто слышал его от кардассианцев — прижал его к дверному косяку и поцеловал.

Он должен был оттолкнуть Гарака, пресечь этот — приступ ревности? — в корне и провести серьезную беседу о межкультурных сигналах, но поцелуй был чертовски хорош, и Башир уже предполагал, что рано или поздно они пересекут эту черту. Он ответил на поцелуй и осторожно провел пальцами по шее Гарака. После года тщательных стараний ни в коем случае не касаться плечевых гребней кардассиан, это казалось непривычным и безрассудным.

Башир прервал поцелуй, и тихо произнес:

— Прошлой ночью у меня был неотложный вызов. Я не изменял вам, или что вы там придумали, — тут он впился в Гарака взглядом. — Между прочим, у людей принято сначала обмениваться определенными обещаниями, прежде чем у любой из сторон появится право сердиться. Это так, чтоб вы знали.

Гарак нежно погладил большим пальцем по ухом Башира, где у кардассианца оканчивался бы шейный гребень и находились чувствительные нервные окончания.

— Мне жаль, если я вас напугал, — сказал он и снова стал знакомым Джулиану Гараком, источающим любезность и обаяние. — И, чтобы вы знали, мой дорогой, кардассианец бы предположил, что эти обещания уже были принесены без слов.

— Вот как, — выдавил Джулиан и охнул, когда Гарак поцеловал его в шею. — Я так полагаю, ужинать мы не пойдем?

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы меня обвинили в том, что я не забочусь о вас, доктор, — Гарак прикусил кожу на шее Башира и отпустил его.

\----

В этот раз заказывал Джулиан, и, как он и надеялся, Гарак объявил карри «восхитительным».

— И все-таки скажите мне, неужели все уже считают что мы... — Башир помахал между ними рукой, не в силах придумать названия их отношениям.

Судя по хитринке на лице Гарака, тот заметил это.

— Последние месяцы вы проводили много времени в моей компании, не так ли? За исключением еженедельных завтраков с Одо и редких посиделок в баре с доктором Деналли, которая, кстати, очень хорошего о вас мнения.

— Даже знать не хочу, что она вам наговорила, — Башир в шутку надулся, но Деналли ему нравилась, и переданный через третьи руки комплимент порадовал его, — И вообще, когда вы успели поговорить с ней?

— О, я пару раз заходил в медотсек и обнаруживал, что вы в операционной или проводите эксперимент, — ответил Гарак. — Мы перебросились парой слов.

— Сплетничали, скорее всего, — проворчал Башир. У Деналли и Кварка был какой-то загадочный союз, и, хотя Джулиан знал, что та никогда бы не использовала свою должность ради сплетен, ее познания в области чужих личных жизней настораживали.

Гарак рассмеялся.

— Станция невелика, доктор, сплетни неизбежны. И все хотят знать последние новости с Кардассии.

— О? И что же это за новости?

Гарак презрительно махнул рукой.

— Всякие политические вопросы, которые слишком долго объяснять, и, если вы так возненавидели ту книгу Исаны Иль'Дор, то вряд ли они вас заинтересуют.

— Я не возненавидел ее! — возразил Башир. — Просто она показалась мне слишком запутанной. Мне кажется, я пропустил весь культурный контекст.

— Мы уже поняли это сегодня вечером, — глаза Гарака затуманились. Башир сглотнул, чувствуя, как горят его щеки.

Оставшаяся часть ужина прошла за приятной беседой, но напряжение висело в воздухе, и, когда Гарак проводил Башира к его комнатам, тот спросил:

— Не хотите зайти?

Гарак выглядел искренне расстроенным:

— Я бы с радостью, но мне нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть на шаттл.

Джулиан постарался подавить разочарование.

— Ну что ж, видимо, долг зовет, — он подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Гарака, и в течение целой мучительно долгой секунды тот не отвечал. Затем Гарак отступил. — Подумать только, дорогой мой, прямо посреди коридора, — и наконец поцеловал его так, что это почти стоило внезапной разлуки.

\----

Лишь через три недели он снова встретил Гарака, и это был самый долгий перерыв в их отношениях. Башир вошел в свои комнаты, собираясь поесть, принять душ и выспаться после тяжелой смены в медотсеке, и увидел того сидящим на стуле с паддом в руках. Тот встал и явно хотел что-то сказать, но Джулиан лишь шагнул навстречу и обвил его руками за талию.

— Вы могли хотя бы сообщение отправить, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись в тунику Гарака.

Одной рукой Гарак обнял Джулиана за плечи, а другой непривычно опасливо начал гладить по волосам.

— Еще один человеческий обычай, доктор?

Башир посмотрел на него.

— Думаете, я не прожил здесь достаточно, чтобы волноваться, когда кто-то исчезает? — затем он добавил негромко: — Я беспокоился.

— В моих намерениях не было доставить вам беспокойство, мой дорогой, уверяю вас, — ответил Гарак. Он наклонился и захватил губы Башира в поцелуе, теплом и утешительном после трех недель попыток разубедить себя в худшем. А затем что-то изменилось — возможно, Джулиан придвинулся ближе, возможно, Гарак обнял его крепче, но скоро поцелуй из нежного превратился в отчаянный, и Башир потащил Гарака в спальню.

Гарак стремительно раздевал Башира, расстегивая кардассианские застежки с легкостью, на достижение которой у Джулиана ушел месяц.

— Вы дочитали книгу, что я вам давал?

— Да, и напомните мне заставить вас прочитать «Скотный двор», — Джулиан с трудом нашарил кромки туники Гарака.

— Звучит, как детская сказка, — Гарак казался озадаченным.

— Вы точно хотите обсудить это прямо сейчас? — из одежды на Башире остались только брюки.

Гарак скользнул взглядом по его телу, и вернувшись к глазам, ответил:

— Нет, не особенно.

— О, замечательно, — сказал Башир и толкнул его на кровать.

\----

Его кровать не была рассчитана на двоих, но Джулиан распластался по Гараку, и они уместились, восстанавливая дыхание. Пальцы Гарака лениво проходились по позвоночнику Башира, и через несколько минут Джулиан произнес:

— Кстати, о той книге.

Опираясь головой на плечо Гарака, Башир не видел его выражения лица, но ему показалось, что в голосе того прозвучала улыбка.

— Какие интересные у вас темы для постельных разговоров, мой дорогой.

Джулиан не позволил сбить себя с темы.

— Вы собирались обсуждать это до постели. Я выбрал время куда лучше.

Он ощутил, как грудь Гарака задрожала от смеха.

— Вот как. И каково же ваше мнение?

— Это намного более современное произведение, чем те, что мы читали раньше, — Башир старался звучать беспечно и легкомысленно.

Гарак хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

— Конечно, вся эта древне-кардассианская история практически незнакома мне. — Он провел пальцами по гребню на животе Гарака, пока тот не издал нечто более всего напоминавшее писк. — Простите. Щекотно? — спросил Башир, и рука его замерла.

— Ни капли, — ответил Гарак и переплел их пальцы, отводя руку Башира от гребня.

— Итак, древние хебитиане с главного континента... я так понял, они отличались от жителей северного континента, который они завоевали?

— Отличались? Разумеется. У хебитиан с главного континента была богатая культура и развитая цивилизация. По сравнению с ними северных жителей можно считать варварами.

— Понятно, — протянул Джулиан, — Таким образом, вы считаете влияние хебитиан цивилизующим?

— Ну разумеется. Хебитиане принесли порядок северному континенту. Разве могли северяне не видеть выгоды?

— Гм. Но, кажется, сами хебитиане не получили выгоды, ведь в конце концов они были вынуждены уйти.

Прикосновения Гарака к его спине стали жестче.

— Империи порой переоценивают себя. С их стороны ответственно было в первую очередь думать о главном континенте в случае кризиса, вы не согласны?

— Я понимаю, почему они приняли это решение. Но в конце концов, всем было бы выгоднее, если бы они изначально не вторгались на север.

На долю секунды Гарак затаил дыхание, а затем произнес:

— Хебитиане возвысили жителей севера, научили их всему, что знали. Разве это было напрасно?

— Хебитиане разрушили родную культуру жителей севера, а когда оккупация стала невыгодной, бросили их разбираться с последствиями. Они были с разных континентов, но все они были кардассианами, так? Вы хотите сказать, что они заслужили это?

Гарак пару раз постучал пальцем по спине Джулиана, но ничего не ответил.

Башир, высказав свое мнение, позволил им лежать в тишине. Гарак обдумает это и ответит или нет, но, в любом случае, Башир мог только ждать.

— И все-таки интересная тема для разговора в постели, — произнес Гарак через пару минут. Его голос не выражал обиды или презрения, скорее задумчивость.

Башир, поерзав и устроившись поудобнее, повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Гарака в плечо, и велел лампам выключиться.

\----

Вскоре после прибытия на Терок Нор, Джулиан убедил гала Дуката, что немного медицинской помощи баджорским рабочим улучшит производительность труда и как следует ублажил его эго, рассказывая, каким щедрым правителем это его выставит. С тех пор Дукат позволял ему раз в месяц осматривать рабочих. Этого было недостаточно — ничего не было бы достаточно, кроме прекращения работы в столь тяжелых условиях — но лучше так, чем ничего.

Гарак отправился с ним, оправдавшись деловым разговором с глинном Бохикой, который обычно сопровождал Башира в баджорском гетто.

— Доброе утро, доктор, — приветливо поздоровался глинн Бохика, но при виде Гарака благожелательность стерлась с его лица, и он коротко, но почтительно кивнул.

Башир изо всех сил старался пропускать мимо ушей их беседу, которая и правда посвящалась финансам, и сосредоточился на пациентах. Тепловые удары, усталостные переломы, вирусы, нападавшие на изнуренные иммунные системы — вопреки всему он переходил от одного больного к другому под зорким взглядом Бохики, извлекая наибольшее из своих ограниченных средств. Возможно, ему стоило бы поблагодарить Гарака потом, Бохика отвлекся достаточно, чтобы Джулиан успел сделать для пациентов больше, чем полагалось.

Все шло хорошо, пока один из солдат не притащил баджорского ребенка.

— Где твоя мать? — потребовал ответа он.

Мальчик плакал и тряс головой, но ничего не говорил. Солдат заворчал и снял с пояса шокер, после чего из толпы раздался крик:

— Нет!

Все обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на явно больную баджорку, свернувшуюся на полу. Раньше от Башира ее закрывали люди, но теперь, когда толпа расступилась, он разглядел ее.

Солдат схватил мальчика за плечо и толкнул его к матери.

— Твоего ребенка застали, когда он воровал лекарства в аптеке.

— Нет, — повторила женщина, но в тоне ее не было отрицания

— Так вы платите за наше великодушие? Мы кормим вас, одеваем, даже присылаем к вам доктора, — солдат глянул на Башира. — Вы оба пойдете со мной.

— Она не может! Она больна! — завопил мальчик.

Солдат небрежно отвесил ему пощечину, и Башир вскочил на ноги. Он не знал, что собирается сделать, но хотел немедленно прекратить это, особенно когда солдат принялся колотить мальчика всерьез.

Его удержала рука, сжавшаяся на его плече. Он оглянулся на Гарака, который предостерегающе покачал головой. Джулиан снова и снова слышал крики мальчика, и наконец хрипло произнес:

— Прекратите. Прекратите это, — и впервые с момента их встречи на лице Гарака отразилось сомнение.

Наконец вмешался Бохика:

— Достаточно.

Башир освободил руку и кинулся к ребенку, лежавшему без сознания на полу в крови. Он работал так быстро и старательно, как мог, а Бохика ничего не произнес после того, как приказал солдату уйти, хотя Башир явно вышел за рамки положенного лечения.

Закончив, Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака.

Тот излучал бесстрастность, но взгляд его казался слишком затравленным.

\----

Закончив обход, Башир вернулся в медотсек. Он работал практически молча и считал, что неплохо приноровился скрывать эмоции, но судя по обеспокоенным взглядам Деналли, он ошибался.

Перед ним опустилась непрошеная чашка чая, и Джулиан удивленно поднял голову — подавать напитки полагалось низшему чину в помещении, и, хотя Башир регулярно приносил Деналли чай из уважения, она этого никогда не делала.

— Спасибо, — чуть хрипло произнес он

Она присела рядом.

— Что-то случилось утром, — сказала она безо всякой вопросительной интонации.

Он осторожно хлебнул чая и кивнул.

Деналли грустно вздохнула.

— Мы делаем то, что можем, — это звучало так, будто она пыталась убедить себя в этом.

Он невесело усмехнулся:

— Земляне говорят, мы делаем все, на что способны.

— Это не то же самое. Так печальнее.

— Разве?

Деналли обвела вокруг рукой.

— Разве только на это мы способны?

На секунду воцарилось молчание, а затем Башир произнес:

— Да. Так печальнее.

Они пили чай в тишине, а затем Деналли неожиданно произнесла::

— Не начинайте новых проектов.

— Что? — переспросил он, озадаченно наморщив лоб.

— Проблемы с бюджетом, — ответила она, и Джулиан сам не понял как, но ощутил, что она лжет и хочет, чтобы он об этом знал.

— Везде та же беда, — он постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал равнодушно.

Она допила чай, мимоходом погладила его по плечу и вернулась к работе.

\----

Он проснулся от писка коммуникатора.

— Башир слушает, — сказал он, нажав на кнопку.

— Доктор. Нужна ваша помощь, — кратко сообщил Дукат.

— Конечно, — Башир уже выбрался из постели и схватил форму.

— Я не могу сопровождать вас, но все готово, — добавил Дукат.

Башир поднял брови, но он лишь сказал:

— Уже иду, — и поспешил к шаттлу. Хотя ему нечасто выпадало летать в одиночку, он был неплохо знаком с кардассианскими системами управления и вполне справился.

Когда он постучал в дверь, Тора Напрем открыла почти мгновенно, а, подойдя к колыбели Джализ, он понял, что его подозрения оправдались. Всю прошлую неделю он посвятил изучению болезни Джализ и знал, что времени терять нельзя.

— Послушайте, — сказал он Напрем, стараясь излучать всю уверенность и профессионализм, которые мог, — я разработал средство — оно экспериментальное и никогда раньше не применялось, но думаю, что поможет. Вы позволите применить его?

К его удивлению, Напрем обхватила его голову руками.

— Вы привели ее в этот мир — без вашей помощи я могла потерять ее так же, как и Зиял — пожалуйста, сделайте все, что можете, чтобы спасти ее.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — то же самое он сказал ей год назад, едва прибыв сюда.

Лечение было нестандартным, он работал над ним каждую свободную минуту в медотсеке. Башир жалел, что у него не хватило времени на тесты, что он не успел сделать компьютерные модели еще точнее, но чем дольше он тянул, тем хуже становилось ребенку.

Он впрыснул несколько гипоспреев и следил одновременно за трикодером и лицом Джализ. Напрем, стоявшая по другую сторону колыбели, более всего хотела взять дочь на руки, но Джализ было важно оставаться неподвижной, пока действует средство.

Джализ поморщилась и громко заплакала, а трикодер отразил результат, на который Башир и надеялся.

— Давайте, можете взять ее, — он мягко улыбнулся Напрем.

Напрем осторожно подняла Джализ, которая икнула пару раз, успокаиваясь, и мирно заснула на груди у матери.

— Что вы... как вы это сделали? — Напрем распахнула глаза от изумления.

Он тихо собирал свои инструменты, стараясь не разбудить Джализ.

— Я подумал, как работал бы, если бы имел возможность заменить ген, ответственный за аутоиммунное нарушение, и, стоило мне пойти по этому пути, как решение пришло само.

— Вы сделали это? Заменили ген? — неуверенно произнесла Напрем.

Башир покачал головой.

— Нет. Хотя я знаю, что не все согласны со мнением Федерации по этому поводу, — он дернул плечом и улыбнулся, — к моему счастью.

Напрем улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

— Знаете, мне так жаль, что вас заставили уехать, но я... я всегда благодарила пророков за то, что они послали вас к нам.

Он протянул руку и осторожно провел пальцем по непривычно плавному кардассианскому гребню на виске Джализ, и осознал, что по его щекам тоже текут слезы.

\----

Нижняя луна Баджора светила достаточно ярко, чтобы он мог вернуться к шаттлу. Несмотря на это, он не знал, что за ним следят, пока на плечо ему не опустилась рука. Он глубоко вздохнул и уже приготовился использовать аптечку в качестве дубинки, когда обернулся и увидел Гарака.

— Как, черт возьми, вы нашли меня? — беззлобно воскликнул он.

— У меня есть свои связи, — ответил Гарак и отпустил его плечо

Путь к шаттлу был усыпан галькой и окружен высокой травой, и, насколько мог сказать Башир, рядом никого не было — уединенный коттедж Напрем остался далеко позади.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил он.

В рассеянном свете на лицо Гарака падали причудливые тени.

— Я бы хотел, — перефразировал тот, — выполнить свой приказ.

В улыбке Башира сквозила самоирония.

— Значит, вы все-таки не простой, незатейливый Гарак.

— Вы никогда в это не верили, — голос Гарака звучал одновременно одобрительно и опасно, и Джулиан внезапно вспомнил как тот, кончая, утыкался ему в плечо и издавал странную смесь шипения и рыка.

— Что вы будете делать? — спросил он.

— Ну, это непростой вопрос. Скажите, доктор, будь это в вашей власти — вы бы прекратили оккупацию? Завтра же?

Башир огляделся вокруг — но в поле не было никого кроме них и шелестевшего в траве ветра. Он так долго молчал об этом, что теперь произнося это в слух, чувствовал себя неловко.

— Вы же знаете, что да.

— Поздравляю — Совет Детапа, Обсидиановый Орден и другие правительственные организации согласны с вами. Но, понимаете, дорогой мой, это не в вашей власти, а в моей. Я могу прекратить это все, — и Башир вспомнил, как умолял об этом, — лишь раскрыв секрет, что вы хранили все это время. Оккупация на грани краха, и это станет последней каплей.

Глаза Башира распахнулись.

— И все? Рассказать об этом, и все кончится?

Гарак саркастично рассмеялся.

— Просто, не так ли? Все, что мне нужно сделать, это подсунуть кое-кому доказательства, и многочисленные неудачи Дуката и его скандальная репутация раздавят оккупацию.

— Тогда что вас останавливает? — спросил Джулиан. — Разве не вы говорили мне, что оккупация истощает Кардассию?

Гарак помрачнел.

— И правда. А что, по-вашему, дорогой мой, произойдет в этом случае с Торой Напрем и ребенком, которого вы только что спасли?

Башир уставился на него, и от внезапного подозрения его передернуло.

— Вы думаете, что Дукат убьет их, чтобы уберечь свою репутацию.

— О, дорогой мой, я знаю, что он убьет их. А вы весь год знали, что ваша жизнь ничто для него без вашего молчания.

— Неужели вас бы это расстроило? — Башир повторил вопрос, который задал Гарак при их первой встрече: — Скажете, что вы не... не использовали меня? Что вы не планировали этого? — вынужденный сомневаться, Джулиан был подавлен и не мог отрицать, что предательство ранило его не меньше, чем тогда, когда его секрет раскрылся, и все, кто был ему дорог, отказались от него.

— Я планировал это, — сказал Гарак и добавил уже тише: — но я не планировал вас.

— Я не понимаю, — Башир покачал головой.

— Не понимаете? Клянусь вам, каким бы низким это не казалось вам, год назад я бы позволил этим двоим погибнуть. Я бы выполнил свой долг невозмутимо, без сомнений, во благо Кардассии. — Он шагнул вперед и положил руки Баширу на бедра.

— А теперь? — едва слышно прошептал Джулиан.

Гарак покачал головой, и на лице его отразилось легкое изумление.

— Поступи я так, я бы не вынес упрека на вашем лице.

— Если вы сдадите их, вряд ли я проживу достаточно, чтобы вам это повредило, — произнес Башир, зная, что это правда.

— Этого я бы тоже не вынес, — Гарак притянул его к себе. Поцелуй вышел отчаянный, чуть горьковатый, и Джулиану хотелось, чтобы он длился вечно.

— И как вы поступите? — наконец произнес он.

— Как я и сказал вам, оккупация фактически окончена. Это только вопрос времени, — ответил Гарак, — Дукат знает об этом — большая часть жителей Терок Нор предчувствует что-то подобное. Дукат отошлет свою любовницу и ребенка в какое-нибудь безопасное место, если будет уверен, что его не поймают. Но, боюсь, он все равно захочет спрятать концы в воду, и первым делом, мой дорогой, он вспомнит о вас.

— Замечательно, — Башир закатил глаза. — В этом секторе есть хоть одно место, откуда мне не придется бежать?

— Поедемте со мной, — голос Гарака звучал беспечно, но пальцы отчаянно сжали руки Башира, — поедемте со мной на Кардассию.

Идея была безумная, и Башир выпалил.

— Что мне там делать?

Гарак улыбнулся.

— У вас явный дар переубеждать кардассианцев. Хотя, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы приберегли некоторые методы для меня.

— Гарак! — Джулиан недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Элим, — поправил его Гарак.

— Что?

— Раз уж я предаю Кардассию ради тебя, ты мог бы хотя бы звать меня по имени.

Башир нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Вы... ты не столько предаешь, сколько... вольно интерпретируешь приказ.

— Боюсь, не все заинтересованные лица согласятся с тобой, если мое… скажем, бездействие будет раскрыто. Если все так продолжится, к концу Оккупации мы оба будем изгнанниками.

Башир нежно сжал руку Гарака, и они вместе двинулись к шаттлу.

— Ну, я доктор. Думаю, на жизнь нам хватит. Вряд ли ты владеешь каким-нибудь полезным ремеслом.

Гарак помолчал пару секунд.

— Ну, я неплохо шью.

— Теперь ты точно смеешься надо мной! — обвинил его Башир, но не смог сдержать улыбки.

 

Конец


End file.
